Hotel Pool
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Austin, Dez, Trish and Ally go to a hotel with an indoor swimming pool at the top. They're having fun, but why is Austin not swimming while in the pool with his friends? /ONESHOT /AUSLLY


Austin sat at the stairs leading into the pool, the water up to mid torso as he watched his friends splash around in the deeper end of the pool. They threw around a beach ball, passing it to each other, and racing one another. But Austin remained at the steps, his legs tense, and hands near his lap as he tried to keep his eyes away from his best friend. Not Dez. Ally.

Her long chestnut hair was pulled in a messy bun, strands of wavy brown hair loose from it and wet from the pool. Her cheeks glowed a rosy pink from splashing around and her pretty pink lips were curved in that perfect smile, laughing and yelling at her friends because they easily outnumbered her in a splash war. Then her head turned, looking for her friend, and when their eyes locked, Austin sat up a little straighter as she raised her hand to wave and turned towards his direction, ready to waddle towards him.

He etched a smile, waving and she was already halfway to him as she asked, "Hey what are you doing over there? Come join us!" She said, reaching out to hold onto his arm and he flexed it to keep from being pulled as he gave a bigger smile.

"No, I don't really feel like it," He dismissed in his usual bright tone and Ally tilted her head a little confused, her hand still on his arm. Austin was one who loved doing fun things, like going to the beach and skateboard and basketball, so she was sure swimming was something he enjoyed. Especially since his friends were all here.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting next to him on the stairs and he shifted his legs ever so slightly away that she didn't notice under the water.

"Yeah, yeah! Just sorta sore from yesterday at the gym, so, just relaxing." He played it off, giving a smooth smile and leaned back a little, using the step behind him as an elbow provider.

Ally wasn't completely convinced but wasn't sure to argue either. "Okay, if you say so…"

"Hey Ally! Come over here and help me keep Dez's rubber duck away from him!" Trish yelled, holding up a yellow rubber duck in her hand with a tall red head stumbling his way to it through the water. Austin and Ally smiled, always confused about their friend Dez's action. Why'd he bring a rubber duck to the pool?

Ally shook her head and laughed, standing up. "You'll be okay, right?" She asked once more, looking down at him.

"Yeah! I'm Austin Moon. I'm just chilling in a pool." He said, looking away with a crooked smile. Ally smiled and turned to her friends, making her to them through the water. Austin's eyes went to her for a second and back to any random object outside the pool, trying to hide his blush.

Ally had a white tank top over her swim wear, but because she was wet, he could easily see the bikini she wore underneath. Pink and yellow, and yellow being one of his favorite colors.

As soon as he saw her out of the hotel room when they all made their way to the pool, his stomach actually made a knot. Even in the elevator, he was okay enough to stand right beside her, their arms touching. It was never a big deal because he didn't mind it and most of the time didn't notice it until after a few seconds.

But Ally had like a perfect body. She was slim and had the right curves, and long slender legs and arms, despite her height. Which he found more cute because she wore flip flops, making her her regular height, 5'2, than what she is with usual wedges. So standing beside her, she was so small.

Ally's skin also looked really soft… even though it was indoor and there was a roof, she put on sunscreen just in case because of UV rays through the blinded windows. Oh Ally.

Austin watched her put on sunscreen earlier, sitting on the lounge chairs and smoothed the cream over her long legs…

Austin had to keep talking to Dez and Trish to not pay attention, laughing and joking about her as well.

When they got in the pool and saw Ally with her hair all wet and her white shirt being more see through, it was even more hard to ignore it. She was adorable. It was adorable as her being her adorable self until she sat on the side of the pool and stretched her arms up and Austin almost gawked at her. How could she be like that and not even notice what effect she had on him? Or any boy if any one else was here. Dez doesn't count.

If any other boy was up here though, Austin would probably not be just sitting on the side right now…

He'd be up, always around Ally, making sure no boy even stole a glance at his girl.

His girl?

Ally was just his partner and best friend. I guess he found it okay to say she was his girl. Right?

Austin glanced down for a moment and thought it was okay to get up now. He got up from his spot and trudged through the water to where his friends were. He grinned and quietly snuck up behind Ally, and suddenly yelled "Ally!" and wrapped his arms around her waist, receiving a surprised scream from her when he picked her up, twirling her around the water. Her scream quickly turned into laughter, and failed anger yelling "Austin!" when she knew who it was. He laughed, setting her down when she lightly hit his arm. They were still laughing and Dez and Trish exchanged a grin. Austin's hold on her stayed as she craned her neck around to see Austin's face and grinned. "You surprised me!" She yelled, knock punching his arm. He laughed again, looking down at her and put his hands up, releasing her from him. Their skin-to-skin touch gone.

"So what are you guys doing?" He asked to his two friends who still giggled at them.

"About to see who wins in a race across the whole pool. Austin?" Dez challenged in his last word, half smiling.  
"Oh, it's on!" Austin challenged back, both of the boys swimming their way to the other end of the pool. Trish looked over at her best friend and smiled, raising her eyebrows. Ally, with her usual grin looked over at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Trish rolled her eyes and laughed, swimming over to the side to make way for the boys' race. Ally followed suit.

"On your mark, get set-"  
"GO!" Ally's cheerful voice yelled, finishing it for Trish. Trish slumped, turning her head to Ally who looked back and realized what she did, her smile innocently turning into an 'o', looking around.

Even so, the two boys dove into a swim, across the pool. Tied halfway, Austin won in the end. "Wooo!" Ally cheered, clapping, bouncing in the pool.

Dez, his red hair soaked and in his eyes, stood up straight and snapped his fingers. "Aw man! I thought I would win- hey my rubber duck!" He exclaimed when a yellow rubber duck floated and hit his hip. (He was that tall in the 3ft end).

Austin, exhilarated from the race, stood up too, whipping his head to the side so his blonde soaking hair whipped and stuck to his forehead. He raised his arms, showing off his taut chest and muscled arms as he pulled his bangs back off his forehead.

Ally looked at him for a while and then looked at the door when two boys and a girl came in. They all looked really alike, so they were probably siblings.

They noticed that people were already swimming here so they gave a small greeting before getting into the pool. One of the older boys, maybe 2 years older than Ally and Austin, spotted Ally and Austin saw a look in his eye.

Quickly, the blond made his way to Ally again, getting in front of her and smiled a little. "Haha, hey, what brings you to the pool?"

The older boy cocked an eyebrow. "To…swim?"

"…right." Austin's smile fell a little, feeling a little dumb. Ally peeked out from behind him and the older man smiled a little.

"Hey I'm Alex. What's yours?" The guy said, showing a toothy grin.

"I'm Ally." Ally smiled polite, one hand curled up near her chest, a little shy.

"And I'm Austin." Austin said after, stepping more in front of her again, as if the guy made him invisible just now.  
"And I'm Trish, and I don't care what you guys do but I'm going to go to that side of the pool and relax so don't disturb me, please, thank you." Trish says and swims past them, towards the lounge floatee near a preoccupied Dez.

_The other boy and girl are in the hot tub. Why can't he go with his siblings? _Austin muttered in his mind.

"So your name begins with an A too?" Alex said, still looking at only ally. _Was I not here?_ Austin clenched his jaw. "Well, my siblings over there are Rachel and Cory."

"Ah really? Well I'd say hi to them if they were but, it's great to meet them, sort of!" Ally said, awkward as hell without her knowing. The older boy smiled, leaning on the side of the pool.  
"Yeah, I thought they'd be a least a little friendly." He said. _Or be rude like you?_ Austin thought in the back of his mind. Then, the guy's eyes went to Austin for a moment and back to the petite girl. "So who's he?"  
"Um… he's my,"  
"Boyfriend." Austin cut in with a straight face. The guy's eyes flashed real quick, looking back and forth at them for a second to see their relationship. Austin felt light fingers on his forearm, knowing it was Ally. He looked at her and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, her lips shaped to question something but knew she couldn't talk out loud. He lifted his eyebrows, and even though Ally felt slightly flustered, she just pressed her lips together, and nodded.

He turned his attention back to Alex when he spoke up again. "Right… okay. Well, sorry, if I seemed like I was interfering or anything. I'm going to go with my siblings." With that, he smiled a little and turned to get out of the pool and join his siblings in the hot tub. When he was gone, Ally tugged his arm and they faced each other.  
"Austin, what was that?" She asked, trying to know what happened.  
Austin kept a straight expression, slightly shrugging and looked down into her brown eyes. She faltered, staring back. She didn't realize she was still holding onto his arm until he backed away. Without a word, he walked up the stairs out of the pool, grabbed a towel, and then left the pool area through the doors.

Ally, a little dazed, watched him and felt something bump her back. The plastic floate Trish was laying on, and she paddled over to Ally with her hands. "Ally, what happened to Austin?" She asked, pointing to Austin's direction.  
"I- I don't know." Ally said and Trish gave her a look. "What?"  
"I think you know Ally." Her best friend countered.  
"But…I…" Ally wanted she say she didn't, but maybe she did. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked in the direction of Austin's leaving. "Should I go check on him?"  
"No, maybe give it a little time. He seemed a little mad." Dez said, swimming over to them. Ally's eyes went to the water and blushed at the scene. 'Boyfriend'…

/

They were in their rooms and it was 10pm. For some reason, hunger hit them again since their clocks were 2 hours off from the flight. Austin had a concert tomorrow which is why they booked a hotel.

Ally and Trish had a room while Austin and Dez had their own seperate room. Austin ignored all of Ally's texts and they haven't seen each other since. Trish was considering getting room service and Ally was about to object until Trish flashed her the menu. "Ooh…maybe one lobster wouldn't hurt." She said, her eyes shining. Then, her phone vibrated and she checked it, surprised.

**Austin**  
Go to the pool.

Ally's heart raced a little and she wasn't sure why. She looked at the time again and texted him it's closed now. Then, she got another text after.

**Austin**  
No it's not. Go to the pool.

Confused, but strangely doing as he said, Ally got up from the bed. "Ally what are you doing?" Trish asked.

"I'm just going to the pool real quick. I think I forgot something." She said, lying. Trish could see through her friend.  
"Uh huh. So why are you putting on your swimsuit again?"  
Ally grabbed the bikini she wore earlier and went into the bathroom. "Um, a girl can't go swimming while she looks for something she lost?" She said, being painfully obvious to Trish. Trish smirked, and nodded, having an idea why.

When Ally came out, she had the bikini on and a different black t-shirt pulled over that went to her mid-thighs. She put on her flip flops and headed to the door with her phone in hand. "See you soon Trish!"

In the hallway, Ally ghosted past Austin and Dez's room, wondering if Dez was in his room alone too like Trish. In the elevator, she felt nervous, and not because she was alone in the elevator as it shifted up, always making her tummy feel weird.

When she made it to the top, she saw the sign saying the pool was open until 11pm. So she was wrong.

She quietly pushed open the door, walking onto the different flooring of the pool. It was quiet, the chairs empty, and the only sound was the waterfall still running in the corner of the pool. She cautiously looked around, feeling like she was sneaking around. "Austin?" She whispered. She looked at her phone again and no new messages from him. She set it down on one of the tables and walked over to the pool, wondering if he was under water. He wasn't. She stood there, staring at the water. Where is Austin?

Then on cue, she felt someone hold onto her wrist. It scared her, but not a scare like it was a stranger. She knew who it was. It was a gentle hold and she was gently turned to a familiar blond. Before she could ask or utter his name, she felt his arm snake around her waist, tugging her towards him, a hand cupping her cheek and felt a pair of soft lips crash against hers. She muffled through the kiss, eyes wide and shocked, but after a second, she melted into the kiss, her eyes closing and kissed back. Her arms that were rigid slowly went around his neck, pulling him closer to her and she felt him groan under the kiss. Everything was on instinct as she felt his body press against hers, kissing him as if this wasn't the first time like this. As the urges became more, and the space between them was nonexistent with her arms around his neck, they finally had to pull apart to gasp for air, their foreheads still pressed on each other. Ally breathed for air, stunned and looked up at the pair of deep gorgeous brown eyes that stared back. "A-Austin?" She gasped his name, still catching her breath. He made a strained expression and closed the distance between their lips again, this one calmer than the first. He slowed down the kiss, making Ally weak at the knees, but he held onto her securely around the waist. His hands roamed down her sides, making Ally feel an entirely different feeling. Feeling through her shirt, he soon noticed that she might've had the bikini on she wore earlier, making him growl.

Then he had an amused smile, even laughing lightly under his breath. "Were you going to go swimming, Ally?" He mused, pulling away from her to see her cheeks turn that beautiful rose color. His eyes went to her lips that were now redder and swollen from their kiss and he smirked.

Ally stuttered for words, still dazed from what happened, looking at the boy—no, young man in front of him. His lean strong arms, and chiseled chest showing through the white shirt he was wearing and his shorts that hung low. Her eyes looked at all the features on his face, wondering, was he always this perfect? The way his deep brown eyes looked into hers, and his sweet smile that always managed to make her smile. The way his blonde locks hung over his eyes, naturally messy. Her eyes roamed to his lips again and then down his throat to his chest. Her breath hitched in her throat, and found herself backing away from his hold, making worry and pain flicker in his eyes. Then she brought her hand up to pinch her nose and stepped back to run and jumped into the pool, curling her legs up.  
The whole water engulfed her, the coolness of the water waking her up as she swam back up to break the water, gasping for air. Her hair was completely wet, pressed down on her head and strands on her cheeks. She rubbed the excess water out of her eyes,brushing the hair out of her face as she inhaled, swimming to the side of the pool where Austin bent down with a worried expression, out stretching his hand to her. "Ally?" She softly put her hand in his, looking up where their eyes met and both their hearts skipped a beat. Then, her lips formed a cute smile and she pulled him forward, earning a "Whoa!" when he fell forward into the pool, causing a huge splash next to a laughing Ally.

He resurfaced, getting a huge gulp of air, his own hair wet as drops of water dripped from him onto his face. He looked at a giggling Ally agape, and when he recovered after a second, a wide smile spread and he darted for her. "Oh you're going to get it!" He yelled and she squealed when he caught her in his embrace again, squeezing her with his arms around her waist again and lifted her. She kept getting surprised by his actions, and laughing because it was too much fun. She tried turning around to him, splashing towards him and he raised his arm to block it, grinning. Then, she noted how his white shirt now clung to his skin, basically being unnecessary now. She smiled, continuing to splash until he broke through her splashes, making her scream in surprise. He laughed and pressed his lips against hers, quieting her and the splashes. When she kissed back, he smiled against her lips, pulling back. Before she could even recover from her daze, he splashed her, quickly swimming away. She blinked, her mouth dropping, and laughed swimming after him. She always loved playful Austin.

When she caught up to him, Austin was blocked off by the side wall of the pool and turned around, holding up his hands in surrender. She stared at him and broke into a laugh at him. His lips spread into a smile at her laughter, relaxing and sunk a little deeper into the water so it was below his shoulder. With a shy smile, she swam closer to him, stopping when she was inches away. He just stared at her and she did the same. Then, she raised her hand to his face, and now she couldn't stop herself. She tiptoed closer, brushing her lips against his, a taste of chlorine water mixed with it now. Austin's arms that were propped on the edge of the pool slowly went to her shoulders and felt her explore with her hands going from his jaw to rest on his chest. Austin soon smiled again, realizing he wanted it the other way around.

Snaking his arms around her waist again, he lifted her enough to switch places so her back was to the pool wall. He pressed kisses over her face, making her close her eyes and feel her own heartbeat race. Guiding her closer to the waterfall, and laughed when he pulled away, lightly tickling her sides. She shook with laughter, hitting his chest lightly. "Austin, stop!" She said through giggles. Her arms had been hooked around his shoulders, and due to his tickling, she tensed, her shoulders up and going closer to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He chuckled, shaking his head. "But I like hearing you laugh." He said quietly, his lips right beside her ear. She shivered a little, despite the room temperature and cool water. She clung to him tighter, and he had stopped tickling her, only holding her now in one of their normal hugs. But this was a different level.

Ally stared at the rippling water, melted in his arms, and held onto him, relishing in the security and warmth of being close to him. Her hands balled into small fists, not loosening her hug. "Austin?"  
"Yes, Ally?" He responded softly. It seemed like he was doing the same she was, treasuring what might be their last hug before whatever might happen next.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but her thoughts raced over, different words fighting to be said. "Why did you act the way you did earlier?"

Austin pulled away enough to look her in the eye. A small smile tugged at his lips, a different meaning in his eyes. "Are you really asking?" He gently pulled her to the nearby stairs in the pool and sat down. Even when they were sitting, he kept Ally on his lap, the water to his mid torso like earlier.

Ally nodded firmly, waiting. Then, Austin's eyes darkened looking into hers. "Because I wanted you, Ally."  
The words caused warmth to shoot up to Ally's cheeks. Her? Plain, geeky, her who can't even pull off a bikini? Besides her want for conservative, that's also why she wore the shirt. She was embarrassed of how she could look in it. But even now the idea that Austin tried not to stare at her left her flabbergasted.

Lost in questions and thoughts, Austin lightly caressed her cheek with one hand, causing her to look at him. He looked at her softly, a gaze that could make any girl's heart flutter. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Ally?"

That did it. That made Ally turn completely shy, her cheeks burning, the butterflies erupting, her heart pounding, her words out of reach. Austin lightly smiled at the pretty blushing girl, and his eyes went to her shirt. "And really? Wearing a white shirt earlier? We could all see through it, Als…"  
Ally, with red cheeks, lowered her head in embarrassment. "Like you should talk." She mumbled, poking his chest. Austin looked down, seeing what she meant about his own white shirt and laughed.  
"I was pulled into a pull without my consent." He made a crooked grin at her when she realized her comeback was a dud. "But I will talk." His hand went to hers under the water, holding it tenderly. "I'll talk about how incredible Ally Dawson is. And how easily she makes me smile. And how she makes Austin Moon and nervous wreck sometimes. And even _lose his cool_. Could you imagine?" He smirked when she playfully rolled her eyes. The blush remained. "And that he gets jealous without thinking like when that other boy, what's his face, tried to flirt with you earlier. He was older anyway, you shouldn't even get involved since it'll be the last time you see him." His voice turned into a mutter. "So I guess I got jealous and protective." He admitted, whether to Ally or himself. His eyes went down, a little embarrassed.

The girl's lips parted and slowly raised her hand to his cheek. He looked up to meet eyes with here again. "Austin… did you mean all that?" She asked slowly, hoping she didn't give a feel that she took it all as a joke for his sake.

His brown eyes became that innocent pair that she got used to when he used them to her advantage, but this time was different. He nodded. His hand went up to settle over her hand on his cheek. "And that I may have feelings for this Ally Dawson… and afraid it will ruin our friendship."  
Catching him off guard, Ally laughed lightly. Before he could get hurt, she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, the way she did when he would tell her she was the best songwriter in the biz, light-heartedly saying, "That's kind of late since the little surprise you gave me earlier."

The blond managed a shy grin and Ally became serious after that. "So.. you like me?"  
"Ally Dawson, you are slow." He said quietly, pulling her closer to hover right in front of her lips. Just breaths away from them touching and it flustered Ally. But she knew he was waiting.  
"Kiss me." She whispered and he brushed his lips against hers again, a more innocent kiss happening. He pulled away by a centimeter and smiled. "And…" He murmured.  
Ally smiled shyly. "I like you too." And connected the kiss again.

Austin had never been happier. Even though he had been kissing the most beautiful girl in the pool for the last 20 minutes, the fact she finally said out loud her feelings was the end of him. His heart soared.

Then, he finally noticed this beautiful girl was also just wearing a bikini, and an annoying black shirt, though sexy, clung over her body, and were kissing in a pool together, alone. Unlike before, her long onyx hair was all down, wet, and most of it over her shoulder. The wet strands stuck to her neck and shoulders and this only made her more attractive. This girl was glowing too. Ally's bare skin on her legs were on his, and he mentally rolled his eyes at himself for not registering any of this. As soon as it was registered though, the same feeling he had earlier today came back. He wanted Ally.

His hands went to her sides, slowly wrapping his arms around her again, pulling her towards him and she squeaked. Ally, the forever innocent. He smiled a little, only for his disappointment, knowing Ally wasn't ready and didn't want to scare her by going too fast when they only confessed minutes ago.

He pulled away from her, carefully letting her off his lap and he stood up, stretching. "Aw man, my clothes." He shot a smile at her, trying to make her feel an ounce of guilt. He ran his hand through his hair, getting his bangs out of the way.

Ally stood too, stretching her arms up and looked down at her shirt. She lifted the black shirt so it wasn't so cold against her bare skin under. It was cold and would drip everywhere if she wore it back to the hotel, so she might as well take it off. She carefully slid it off over her head, revealing her bathing suit that she didn't care if anyone saw anymore.

Austin stared at her, his eyes going to all her features and how she had the right curves everywhere on her small slender body, and the color of pink and yellow on her. Her drenched wet hair hung down her back and she pulled it to the front, ringing it so water came out and left it to sit over her shoulder. She climbed out of the pool, heading towards the table she left her phone. And Austin couldn't take his eyes off her, and her hips as she walked.

Two could play at this game at least.

When Ally turned around, her eyes widened when Austin had just pulled his shirt off, revealing his bare chest, abs and lean muscled arms again. It wasn't the first time she's seen him, but she had to look away. Austin noticed and smirked. He went up to her and held her hand. She looked up in surprised and he smiled. "Let's go." Before he took a step, he reached for her other hand holding her soaking t-shirt and positioned it in front of her chest so it covered up whatever her top piece didn't cover. Flustered, he let go and looked away immediately, going towards the doors now. Ally blinked and mused inside.

"Okay. Boyfriend." She smiled and she saw the corner of his lips go up from the side.


End file.
